Mobile Suit Gundam: The Nightmare
by Deathzealot
Summary: Now that the Federation's Project V has been tested in battle the Federation's High Command decided that they should from a brand new unit based on Mobile Suits and the 1st Mobile Sqaudron was born. First UC Gundam Fic plase No flames! [ON HOLD]


Mobile Suit Gundam: The Nightmare  
  
Writer: Deathzealot  
  
Pre-Reader: Luna339  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam. That includes the characters, mecha and weapons. All I own are my own creations like Alex Smith and his friends along with my own stuff I put in here.  
  
Dramatis Personae:  
  
Wraiths:  
  
Lt. Commander Alex Smith: The commander of the 1st Mobile Squadron. An excellent pilot and strategist. He pilots a RX-77D Guncannon with his two friends Jim and Ami. He some feelings toward Ami but their difference in rank prevents them from making a relationship.  
  
Lieutenant Ami Urino: The second pilot in Alex's Guncannon team. Ami is a young resourceful pilot. When her friends are in danger she can get a mean temper. She is the second best pilot next to Alex. Ami also has feelings for Alex but she doesn't show, but it has been know to appear briefly.  
  
1st Lieutenant Jim Jackson: Third pilot in the Guncannon team but not the last. He is the joker of the bunch and always pulls some joke on Alex or Ami. Beside his humor problem he is still a great pilot. He also has a girlfriend that he convinced to head for the neutral colony of Side 6.  
  
Ensign Steven Phillips: The last pilot on Alex's Guncannon team. He is the smartass of the group. He is a big guy and when his friends are in trouble he has been know to defend them with superhuman strength. Besides being annoying Steven is an awesome pilot and is Jim's wingmate. Both Jim and Steven have been known to team up and pull jokes on their fellow Wraiths.  
  
Lieutenant Ivan Gelecko: The commander of the "Dragon" Class Attack Carrier Patriot and is the second in command to Alex of the overall 1st Mobile Company. He is a great commander and never turns a cold shoulder to his subordinates. Later he becomes a good friend to Alex.  
  
2nd Lieutenant John Alexander- The commander of the fighter wing of the Wraiths. He is a cheerful pilot and never fails in cheering up his comrades when they are down. He has a minor crush on Ami but knows to stay away from her.  
  
Federal Forces:  
  
General Revil: One of the Earth Federation's highest ranking generals. Alex's reports directly reports to him.  
  
Lieutenant J.G Louise Rodriguez: Alex's replacement for his old command the 42nd Fighter Squadron based on Samson Airbase, Iceland. He is another good friend of Alex's.  
  
Chief Petty Officer Amuro Ray: A 15-year-old civilian from the Side 7 space colony. The son of a Federation engineer who designed the RX-78 Gundam and the other Federation Mobile Suits.  
  
Lieutenant Junior Grade Bright Noah: The acting Captain of the Pegasus Assault Carrier White Base. He is Amuro's superior and commander.  
  
3rd Lieutenant Yu Kajima: Commander of the "Blue Destiny" Gundam Team. He pilots the Mobile Suit RX-79 BD/03 Gundam.  
  
Zeon:  
  
Captain Allen Kube: The commander of the Zeon's 4th Mobile Company and is the opposite of Alex. He pilots a Prototype Gouf Mobile Suit. He is a ruthless and cool officer.  
  
Commander Char Aznable: Zeon's famous "Red Comet" is a legendary ace mobile suit pilot, with a sinister secret agenda of his own. He also cares for his fellow Mobile Suit pilots. This mysterious pilot also participated in the Battle of Loum which is were half of the Federal Space Fleet was crushed. Char himself destroyed five battleships at that battle.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Gerhart Schmeisser: The commander of the Zeon's famous "Midnight Fenrir Corp" Mobile Suit Unit. He is an intelligent and cool officer and doesn't approve of killing innocent citizens. (AN: In case you were wondering I am using the movie ranks for Amuro and Bright so please don't flame for it. I have only seen the movies so I don't know their ranks in the series. On another note as you start to read this you probley notice that the ranks are lower then what they are here that is because they are not part of the Wraiths yet.)  
  
Intro: The One Year War is at its peak and now that the Federation's Project "V" has been tested in battle the Federation High Command at Jaburo has issued an order to form the very first Federation Mobile Suit unit beside the White Base's. These brave few are called the 1st Mobile Squadron "Nightmare Wraiths" and they are ready to kick some serious Zeon ass. So follow the story of this heroic Mobile Suit unit in The Nightmare.  
  
Prologue: The Transfer  
  
Iceland, Earth  
  
September 24, 0079 UC  
  
15:25 Local Time  
  
Over the skies of the small country of Iceland three Federation FF-6 Tin Cod fighter planes zoomed over the volcanic scenery of North Iceland towards five unsuspecting Zeon planes four Dopps and a Dodai YS Bomber. They are heading for a column of Federation armor and it is the FF-6 fighters job to bring those planes down. The leader of the Federation fighters rolled displaying his side to the ground. On the side of the craft six tiny Dopps, eight tiny Megalla Attacks, and three tiny Zakus were proudly displayed there along with the name 2nd Lieutenant Alexander Smith stenciled above the kill markers. The pilot grinned as his prey came into range.  
  
"Bravo Two and Three deal with those Dopps, I will deal with the bomber," Alexander Smith ordered over the COMM channel to his two wing mates flying along side him.  
  
"Roger Lead," came the female voice of the pilot of the fighter Bravo Two as she broke off heading for her first target.  
  
"Roger that boss," followed the rough and manly voice of Bravo Three as he too broke off going for a target. When the Dopps scattered as the two other Tin Cods came swooping in like some sort of Avenging Eagles Alex (as he like to be called) came in behind the Zeon bomber and brought up his missile launch program. Alex tried to get a target lock but the bomber started to dance around making it impossible to target him. But Alex hadn't come this far into his flying career without learning some tricks along the way. So he stopped trying to get a lock and set his crosshairs above the bomber. As the bomber pulled up once its targeting computer reported that the lock was gone it pulled up right into Alex's crosshairs. A second later his cockpit was filled with a shrill whistle of a missile lock. Alex pressed the trigger and the missile traveled on a ballistic course to the bomber blowing it up into two neat pieces. As the bomber started to fall like a rock the cockpit blasted open and a chair traveled upwards on stream of fire. He quickly noted were the pilot landed stored in the back of his mind for a later date. He quickly turned back and saw the last Dopp disappearing in cloud of gas and metal. Alex smiled as he rejoined his flight.  
  
"Alright whose turn is to buy drinks this time?" Asked Bravo Three as they turned back to the airbase were they came from.  
  
"I believe it is your turn Three," Alex answered with a grin splitting his face as a grunt came over the COMM channel.  
  
"I thought it was you Boss," Three came back with a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"Well I am the commander of this flight so I can just order you to buy us drinks," Alex said with that same grin all over his face. He vaguely heard Three was about to respond when Two broke in with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Yeah boys settle down I will the buy drinks since that first Dopp just made me an ace,"  
  
"Congrats Ami!" Alex said excitedly realizing that she had now six kills to her credit. There was a mumble from Three but he was interrupted as their base came into range. The base it self was a little bit small but he had learned to call it home in the months he had been here. It was a home to his small squadron and the other five on base. But it was also the only airbase in this sector making it a very busy place.  
  
"Bravo Flight congregations on your mission, you are cleared to land on runway two," the air controller's voice ordered as it came threw the speaker in his helmet.  
  
"Roger Control," Alex replied as he slowly brought his fighter to land as instructed on runway two. As he landed Alex looked around to see multiple FF-6s, FF-4s and a few Depp Rog bombers. But suddenly something caught his eye and he turned his head to see three Flydart High-Altitude Interceptors getting prepped for launch. Alex blinked since he knew that they're a few of them on base. But he didn't think he was going to see them any time soon. He then turned his attention back to his controls as he followed the landing officer directions to a spot next to the other Tin Cods. When the plane came to a stop he popped the canopy and jump onto a ladder being connected to the side of his fighter by a tech. Alex thanked the tech and jumped down to meet the man in charge of his plane while it was on the ground. Alex smiled at the Plane Captain and he gave him one in return.  
  
"She's all yours George," Alex told the mechanic with a grin. The older man chuckled and waved for him to go on.  
  
But before he left the fighter he stopped and pulled off his flight helmet and shook the sweat out of his hair. Alex then started to head for the locker room to change and take a must needed shower indicted by his smell. But Bravo Three stopped him even before he fully stepped into the locker room.  
  
"Yeah Boss make sure your in the lounge by 16:50 so we can have a little party for Ami becoming an ace and your eighteenth kill," the other man said with a grin. Alex just grinned in return and patted his friend on his back.  
  
"Right Jim but you still own me a drink," He said with a grin and ducked right time for Jim was swinging towards him. But Alex avoided him easily by ducking inside the locker room and closing the door. He chuckled to himself and headed for his locker but on his way he picked up a heavy towel from the center bench. He opened his locker and quickly stripped and then stepped into the shower room.  
  
* * *  
  
Samson Airbase, Pilots Lounge  
  
Iceland, Earth 16:50 LT  
  
Alex refreshed and clad in a clean pilot jumpsuit stepped into the pilots lounge at exactly 16:50. He saw his two subordinates and three others, which were his other pilots under his command waving at him from the back on the room. He headed for the table they sat at and when he reached there he slipped into the last seat at the table. He smiled at them and leaned back as a steward came and sat a drink in front of him. He picked it up and smelled it the smell made him smile in pleasure since it was one of his most favorite alcoholic drinks. He was lucky that the bar was open or he would have had to go with water.  
  
"So what have you guys been up to?" Alex asked looking over at the other three pilots. The taller of the three just grinned and motioned towards the kill board at the back of the room. Alex turned in his seat to see that his squadrons kills jumped ten more kills since he last saw it. He grunted and turned back to the table.  
  
"So were did you get those kills?" Alex asked with a frown. The other three just chuckled and shook their heads.  
  
"Well Ell-tee we were on patrol when a call came in from a recon unit saying that a Zeon supply convoy was heading through the area. So control orders us to investigate and when we are there we see six supply trucks and four Magella Attacks just seating right in a row. We come in and blow the heck out of them and head back for the base," The tall one reported with a grin but quickly disappeared when Jim shook his head and waved his hand for another drink. The other pilots having overcome their excitement leaned back in their chairs remembering that this place was getting boring.  
  
"Jeez boss this place is heaven compare to other parts of the globe, we get an idiot for a enemy commander and they just line up their convoys in nice little rows not even bother to defend them totally against our fighters," Jim said sadly as the steward handed him another drink. The others around the table shook their head in agreement.  
  
"I know that Jim were do you think all my kills come from, man after awhile it gets boring. The only excitement was that convoy last month with those Zakus escorting them. That's were I got those last two Zaku kills," Alex said shaking his head in disappointment. The others were shocked since they thought all three Zaku kills came from that.  
  
"Boss then were did that first one come from?" Ami asked for the rest clearly confused as the rest of them since they all knew that his entire career was spent here. Alex frowned and drank the last bit of his drink and waved for another.  
  
"Well I was on a training exercise back at the academy we were going through this canyon and we come around this bend and land right smack into a Zaku unit that was sneaking into the academy practice rounds . But we found them there right in the open luckily else I wouldn't been standing here today talking to you. My Cadet-Leader figures this out and orders us to attack but a dozen Federation trainees is no match for six Zakus," He reported sadly to the others with a very sad look on his face. He paused and took a gulp from his recently arrived drink.  
  
"Ouch! Sir that was probley a massacre," one of the others said with a flinch.  
  
"Yes it was but to put more salt on the wound two of the Zakus were Zaku II Gunners," Alex replied with a flinch at the memory. The others flinched or gasped since the Zaku II Gunner was rare model of the Zaku that was made for heavy assault munch like the Zaku Canon but with a lot more firepower. It was equipped with heavy weapons like a large caliber canon over on shoulder, multiple missile launchers all over the body, and a large anti- air craft gattling canon sticking from underneath the shield.  
  
"So we come in and the two Gunners started firing those heavy gattling canons. Four fighters blew up in the first few seconds including the Cadet- Leader's plane so the command fell to me so I ordered a retreat but on my way out I launched a missile taking one of the gunners right through the cockpit. It was a totally lucky shot. When I got out I saw that only two other fighters made it out alive. I clinched my teeth and started to head for home with the two others on my wing and on the way back nobody said anything. You should have seen the face of the commanding officer in charge of the base. When the air controller reported that the training sqaudron was reduced to three aircraft and were on their way in he came running out of his office and started to gape at the us as we landed seeing the damage to our fighters. I climb down the ladder and turned to see the Colonel running towards me. I quickly reported what happened to him and he told me it wasn't my fault but the Cadet-Leaders fault for attacking instead of reporting in," Alex finished his story with a sigh and a drink of his glass. The others around him looked at him in shock.  
  
"Boss, what happened to those Zakus?" Jim asked when he found his voice again.  
  
"Well a full attack squadron from the base found them and destroyed the rest. When the clean up crews came in they reported that one of the Zaku II Gunners was destroyed at the original ambush point. if you want to call it that. So the Colonel said that I can have the kill," He said and ended it with a shrug officially ending the discussion.  
  
"So. guys have you heard that the Federal Forces are now making our own mobile suits?" Ami asked trying to change the subject. The others looked at her in shock.  
  
"What the heck we get our own Mobile Suits," Alex said shaking his head in shock. The others looked at Ami like she was crazy or something.  
  
"YES! It is time for a little payback!" Exclaimed Jim as he jumped up and did a really horrible dance. Now all of the room's glances were on him making blush and sit back down. There was laughter from his squadron mates.  
  
"Why do you say that Jim?" Alex asked as he was wipeing tears from his eyes. Jim looked back at him with a expression looking like Alex just betrayed him to the Zeon.  
  
"Uh duh sir. Guess who is going to be the first ones in the cockpits of Federation Mobile Suits?" He asked looking around the table and the few other pilots who were leaning towards them listening to the conversation. Alex blinked then started to rub his forehead trying to get what Jim was applying here.  
  
"I don't know Jim why don't you enlighten us with the answer," Alex finally replied with a smirk on his face. A grin slowly spread across Jim's face looking exactly like a cat that just devoured a canary.  
  
"Us Alex, Fighter Pilots think about it. Not tank drivers since they are used to be with other people with them. Not infantry troops they are used to fight face to face. That just leaves the fighter jocks, they have the stamina, the reflexes and command doesn't really have to pay for more training since every fighter pilot is used to jumping to different craft," Jim finished with the world's most biggest grin ever on his face. Jim's little speech stunned its listeners but slowly they nodded understanding what he was getting at.  
  
"Oh my god Jim used more then three brain cells it's a miracle," She remarked pretending like she was going to faint. Her remark made the all the people who knew Jim laugh like crazy. Jim still standing blinked and then blushed as he sat down on his seat.  
  
"Ohhh I am going to get you back for that Ami." He sternly said as he looked over at her but he was interrupted as an Ensign who came in and tapped Alex on the shoulder.  
  
"Lieutenant Smith, the Colonel what's you in his office ASAP," The aide reported with a frown and turned to leave. Ami, Jim and the others looked over at him in shock. Alex then frowned and excused himself from the table.  
  
"Okay guys wait here I will see what the old man wants," Alex ordered and left with a terrified look on his face. The others at the table look at his back in shock for it was rare to be called to the base commander's office.  
  
* * *  
  
Samson Airbase, Commanding Officer's Office  
  
Alex stepped into the Commander's office and saluted the balding man sitting behind the heavy wood desk in the center of the room. Alex gulped as the man looked up at him.  
  
"Lieutenant Smith reporting as ordered sir!" Alex said and went into a prefect parade ground stance in front of the desk.  
  
"As ease Lieutenant and sit down," The colonel ordered as he pulled a folder out of a stack on his desk and messed around with the already messy desk. Alex nodded and sat down in the only seat beside the one that the colonel was sitting in.  
  
"Well it looks like you are being transferred out of here Lieutenant," he reported as he read a little of what was in the folder before handing it to a shocked Alex.  
  
"Transferred sir?" Exclaimed the shocked Alex. The Colonel just nodded and pulled out two more folders from the stack.  
  
"Yes to Jaburo, you are to report to General Revil tomorrow at 15:00. You are to leave first thing in the morning so get all you stuff packed and get some sleep. Also both Senior Airmen Jim Alexander, and Airmen Ami Urino will be transferred with you as well," The Colonel replied and handed the now really shocked Alex the other two folders.  
  
"Jaburo?" Alex stuttered in disbelieve as he took the offered folders. The other man nodded and went back to a report he was reading.  
  
"You are dismissed Lieutenant," The Colonel ordered while signing the report he was reading. Left speechless Alex stepped out with the three folders underneath his arm. Thoughts started to whirl around in his head. Like why would he be transferred and many other thoughts and questions.  
  
* * *  
  
Samson Base, Pilot's Lounge  
  
17:00 LT  
  
Alex stepped back into the pilot lounge and made his way to where he left his pilots. The others looked over at him as he approached. Ami seeing his face looked over at Jim and the others.  
  
"Doesn't look good Jim," Amy commented as Alex pulled out his chair and sat down heavily in the chair. He sat down the folders down in front of him.  
  
"Boss what's wrong?" Jim asked concerned. Alex then slowly started to smile and looked down at his transfer folder. He shook his head to clear it and slipped the two other folders over to the Jim and Ami with a heavy smile. The other two confused took them without question and opened them. They gasped in surprise as they started to read the transfer order.  
  
"Oh my God! We are being transferred to Jaburo!" Ami yelled out startling the others at the table. Her eyes widened in shock as she finished reading the report. Meanwhile Jim was going through several facial expressions from fear all the way down to excited. Alex grinned at Ami you just recovered from her shock was holding her hand to her mouth in an effort not to laugh. Finally Jim too recovered from his shock of being transferred to the Federal Forces Headquarters. He then grinned to and slapped the tall pilot on the shoulder. The six pilots ordered another round of drinks and spent another hour celebrating. The other pilots in the room joined in and it turned out to be an all out party. After a while of partying the drunken transferees were headed for their quarters, but all of a sudden Alex slapped his forehead. He opened his folder and pulled out an envelope and handed it to the tall pilot.  
  
"I totally forgot Lieutenant Junior Grade Louise Rodriguez here is your orders you are to take command of the 42nd Fighter Squadron active immediately. Good luck Lou and Godspeed!" Alex said to the tall pilot with a drunken salute that the man returned with a shocked look on his face as he accepted the orders. Then Alex turned and walked out of the lounge knowing that he was leaving the group in good hands. Soon as he arrived at his quarters he stepped in and quickly packed even though he was drunk he managed to stuff both his civilian suitcase and his military duffel bag quickly. He then set a uniform aside to wear in the morning it was a complete Federal Forces Uniform which he avoided while he was on base. He then fell into bed and quickly fell asleep but not before setting his internal Alarm Clock that every person in the military or a businessmen has.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning  
  
Samson Airbase, VTOL Pad  
  
4:30 LT  
  
Alexander Smith refreshed stepped out into the low light of a new day to see a C-88 Medea land on the VTOL pad. Unlike other Medeas the C-88 primarily is to transfer personnel to one base to another. He stepped next to his two friends and nodded to each of them in turn. While he was waiting for personnel to get off he looked over at the line of fighters and quickly located his old fighter to see that a mechanic was painting over the kill markers and his name. He sighed and stepped onto the C-88 to see seats lined up in a row of threes with eight columns. Equipment lockers were located overhead along with a gunrack for Marines or Army types who always carry a gun on them. Alex and his fellow pilots didn't but they did have a standard issue sidearm but like all pilots they didn't wear them. Instead they were in their duffel bags. Alex sat down in the second seat of the third row and put his suitcase and duffel in the overhead locker. Ami sat down next him while Jim sat on the other side of him. The three pilots quickly fell asleep as the C-88 lifted off from the base and started to head for Jaburo. * * * South America, Jaburo September 25, 0079 UC 14:35 Iceland Time  
  
Alex was shook awake by somebody and he opened his eyes to see Jim leaning in front of him while pointing out the window at the side of the plane. He looked out to see a heavy forest and a single river snaking its way through it. He smiled, they had arrived at Jaburo. He then suddenly noticed that there was a weight against his right shoulder. He slightly turned his head and saw Ami with her head against his shoulder. He smiled again but stopped when he realized that the tight fighting Pink Federal uniform on her wasn't really hiding her curves like a pilot jumpsuit that she usually wears. Alex blushed then looked at her Asian face and short dark hair framing it. The co-pilot suddenly made an appearance interrupting his admiring.  
  
"We will be landing in Jaburo in a little while please get ready to disembark," The man said and left back to the cockpit. Jim nodded and suddenly realized Alex's predicament. He chuckled lightly while he stood up and took down his duffel. Alex blushed again and lightly nudged Ami a bit to wake her up. Ami slowly opened her eyes to see Alex staring at her with his wide blue eyes. She then realized how close she was too her commander. She quickly pulled back and blushed deeply. Ami looked up at him as he stood up and blushed she looked at him with his short spiky brown hair, his deep blue eyes and muscular body. She heard a laugh and look over to see Jim laughing she blushed again as she look to see his short military buzz cut and his brown eyes. She also knew that the man already had a girlfriend up in Side 6 so that left Alex for a likely boyfriend. She quickly jumped up and took her stuff down too. The Medea then landed in a very will hidden hanger in the jungle. The three pilots grinned at each other as they saw the hidden panel opening and made their way to the exit.  
  
* * * Jaburo, South America 4th Hanger Control Room  
  
An old grizzly man wearing a Federal Generals uniform look on as the three young pilots stepped off the Medea and saluted the officer waiting for them. General Revil smiled to himself and light up a cigar.  
  
'At last we can play on the Zeon's terms.' The man thought to himself and then left the control room to head for his office to wait for the young Lieutenant to report to him.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
There, please tell me if I should continue it. I worked very hard on this so please tell me. This is biggest Prolong I have ever written. Anyway this may be off the storyline a bit but it will not be off the timeline this story will follow it completely. Just to let you guys now this is set like a few days after the first Medea run to the White Base returned to a Federal base. By the way characters from the 8th MS team, Blue Destiny, 0079 Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front, and any characters you guys want me to put in here will make an appearance. But there will be no crossovers from the other Gundams. There maybe some mistakes still so please tell me about them so I can fix the problem. So please sit back and enjoy. 


End file.
